


【翻译】【杜奇异】汤不热短篇选-2（NC17）

by Amairingo



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amairingo/pseuds/Amairingo
Summary: 作者：tweet tweet（Bool_Ji）翻译：雨池林檎简介： 作者发在汤上某几个短篇-Doom x Strange Kink Prompts: B（关键词：B）





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Doom x Strange Kink Prompts: B](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/446048) by bool_ji. 



> 作者：B-B-B-B-BACK THAT ASS UP  
>  来来来屁股抬好

Doom x Strange Kink Prompts: B

关键词：B

 

 

**Barebacking** **不带套**

 

维克托冯杜姆轻轻退出他伴侣的身体，连接处发出一个柔软湿润的声响，他亲吻了对方的肩膀，离开床走向了浴室。

 

他没什么力气再洗个澡，所以打湿了衣服擦拭着胸口和臂膀仍然火热的皮肤。他拧干了衣物轻轻地碰了碰脸颊。身体上汗液冷却下来的感觉让人很不舒服，像是许多昆虫的脚在爬。他的装甲总有办法让他保持清爽，可他不会穿到床上来。

 

那没它的位置。至少现在没有。

 

他感觉好了些。不再浑身发烫，可依旧因为感性的余韵而温暖。他再次打湿了衣物拿回了卧室。他的伴侣正侧身躺着，杜姆温柔地用衣物碰了碰他的皮肤。“斯蒂芬？”

 

斯特兰奇没有睡着。他回头看过来摇了摇头。月光从阳台照进来，让他的皮肤发着苍白的光。肚子上沾着粘稠白色的痕迹，还有些流过大腿内侧。他微笑着，能让太阳感到羞怯。

 

“不了，谢谢你，亲爱的，”斯蒂芬说着，“我喜欢这个。我感觉…”他伸手摸着身后。“很完整。”

 

维克托撑着床，他的胸膛无法抑制地抽痛着，那时他意识到这男人终将会成为他的死因。

 

**Bathing** **泡澡**

 

“哦哦哦，操。操，维克托。他们…他们在看我们。”

 

杜姆微笑起来，亲吻着他伴侣的脸颊，一只手伸进泛着泡沫的水触碰着正包裹着他阴茎被撑开着的肌肉环。斯蒂芬啜泣着将脸埋进他的颈窝。

 

浴缸周围站着五个kísértet级*杜姆机器人。其中一个好像是国王的盔甲，而剩下的几个都目光炯炯地盯着博士们。

 

“我现在的状态十分脆弱，”维克托低语着，双手托住*斯蒂芬的屁股，“他们负责保护我。”

 

“我不喜欢他们这样看着我。”

 

“他们不会伤害你的。只要你不突然做些什么。”

 

杜姆向上用力挺进他，迫使斯蒂芬落在他身上。法师喘息着，身子弓起来，指尖抠进维克托的肩膀。在斯特兰奇缩紧身体紧紧地环住他的时候国王忍回一声叹息。在斯蒂芬皱着眉将脸重新埋进他颈窝的时候轻笑出声。

 

“无视他们，”他说，“这里只有你和我。”

 

斯蒂芬抓紧了杜姆的肩膀摇摆着臀部，渐渐跟上了他的韵律，在kísértet的注视之下，洗澡水溅落四处。

 

 

 

Kísértet：幽灵，匈牙利语

Cupping:特地放一下，感受这个动作

 

**Beards** **胡子**

斯蒂芬斯特兰奇在感到那些手指梳理着他的头发时微笑起来。他前往深空的三个月游学给他留下了不少东西，第一点也是最重要的一点，更多关于二次的知识，由计算而不是命名他的人指导。与此同时也给他留下了一大把胡子和垂到肩膀的长发。

 

“你喜欢吗，亲爱的？”他说着，从书中抬起头。

 

那位国王似乎对他新换的发型感到十分高兴。而试着在脑后扎起一个马尾则收获了一个稀有的赞美。他们的吻，最开始有些尴尬，而很快又回到了平常的熟悉和热情。过去的几晚，斯蒂芬都在音乐家手指轻轻抚过他脸颊的触感中入睡。

 

他在想杜姆是不是有什么幻想间接地得到了满足。他的伤疤让他没法长出胡子。

 

“只是很新奇，斯特兰奇，”维克托回答道。

 

斯蒂芬吻了一下他的面甲，重新看回书中，放松地靠进他伴侣的怀中，心中感到一阵轻盈。

 

 

**Big men** **~~大丈夫~~ ** **大人物/大个子**

杜姆是个大家伙。毫无例外。他不穿盔甲的时候有一米九，并且，加上那堆铁块，他可以迫使许多人抬起头来才能对上他双眼。这是刻意的设计，为世界的破坏者而收获了更多的赞美。他很强壮，专注的训练使他甚至可以将一个弱一点的人撕成两半。连他的性格也如此使人畏惧，在众人口中传颂时甚至很少提他的姓名。

 

他的自尊？那就不言而喻了。

 

可斯蒂芬也不是小人物。虽说他的身形方面并没什么基础——在一个安全的环境成长，而不是像他的伴侣那样童年的每一天都为了生存而拼搏——所以他高挑而纤细。多年的武术训练也让他拥有了充沛的力量。

 

而当他们吵架的时候，当争斗脱离控制，斯蒂芬会稍稍施力，仅仅的很小一部分就足以让整个世界震颤，让时间在其河床中颤抖，同时提醒那位国王他也同样非凡。

 

 

 

 

**Biting** **啃咬**

“我看起来像刚刚跟德古拉来了五个回合。哦，等等，我干过这个。”

 

杜姆贴着斯蒂芬脖子上的皮肤发出了一声愤怒的鼻音。这可不是什么令人愉快的枕边风。

 

法师的肩膀和锁骨周围排列着无数的痕迹和擦伤。

 

“想想看，你以前还见过他呢，不是吗？”

 

睡觉吧，该死的（damn you），杜姆想着。他的手指划过斯特兰奇皮肤上干涸的红色河流。

 

“如果你是个法师的话你会见到各种各样的人——”

 

他的话语被两瓣带着伤痕凹凸的唇瓣打断。斯蒂芬发出满意的喉音贴向这个吻，探出舌头——随后在口中尝到了血的味道。他的血。他退开来，呼吸急促。

 

在昏暗的灯光下，杜姆的唇边沾着一抹细微的红。

 

“闭嘴，斯特兰奇，”他说道。

 

**Blowjobs** **~~咬~~ ** **口活**

斯蒂芬倒向他身后大号的软沙发，阅读眼镜歪斜地挂在脸上，袍子敞开着松垮地垂在肩膀两侧，睡裤褪到大腿，流着前液的勃起正坚挺的渴求着。他的呼吸很急促，皮肤上覆着一层薄汗，他感觉自己好像要在他伴侣双眼的注视之下融化了。他分开双腿，杜姆跪在之间，三根手指涂满了带着甜蜜气息的润滑剂，当他意识到这一点时心脏仿佛燃起了烈火。

 

“维克托，亲爱的，”他轻声低喃着，“求你—”

 

斯特兰奇在两根黏滑的手指挑逗地进入他里面时啜泣起来。带着凹凸错落的唇瓣亲吻着他大腿内侧。他完全没有为火热湿润的嘴突然包裹他阴茎的触感做任何准备。

 

他愉悦地叫喊着，挺起脊背，双手猛地伸向灰黑色的头发，在杜姆温柔地吮吸前端的时候注视着。一只手伸过来在他心脏上方停住，将他压向座椅靠背。斯蒂芬呜咽着抓住那只手，另一只手还抱着国王的头。他动用全身力气控制自己不去挺动腰胯。

 

维克托从不做这个。

 

第三只手指也加入进来，杜姆将他的阴茎吞进更多，斯蒂芬吐出一连串喘息，带着一系列咒骂赞美和他甚至不知道是不是英语的胡言乱语。他捏紧杜姆的手，最终冲着那些深入他体内扩张他的灵活的手指摆动着自己，随后天啊维克托包裹着他发出满意的声响然后——

 

“维克托，维克托——”

 

热度不断积累。斯蒂芬发出类似痛苦的哭喊，眼镜从他鼻尖滑落。他看向那双锈棕色的双眸，定住目光。

 

“斯蒂芬，”杜姆低语着，声音中沉降着欲望。

 

国王抓紧他的髋部让斯蒂芬滑下椅子。他将他的裤子完全退下，调整着紧贴他的伴侣，当杜姆就位时斯蒂芬毫无阻碍的将他完全接纳。维克托冲着法师的肩膀发出一阵满意的呻吟，斯特兰奇完全可以就因为这个射出来。

 

当杜姆开始动作时，他放任自己于此。

 

 

**Body modification** **身体改造**

 

“这是给他妻子的，”斯特兰奇说道，“那天是他们的十周年纪念。”

 

“真是甜蜜，”艺术家回答道，专注于她针尖下的小麦色肌肤。一只金色的眼睛在他臀部缓缓张开。

 

“她叫斯蒂芬妮，”斯特兰奇继续说道，“这是个惊喜。这就是我在这的原因。而且，面对疼痛的时候他简直就是个大宝贝儿。”

 

维克托伸向后方，将他的领带抓了一手，猛地将他拉近，锈棕色的双眸带着愤怒。“安静，斯蒂芬。”，他嘶声说道。

 

“别动，拜托了。”艺术家将头发从脸颊上扫开，犹豫了一下，抬头看着他。“斯蒂芬？”

 

斯特兰奇耸了耸肩。“我叫斯蒂芬。他妻子是斯蒂芬妮。生活就这么有趣，嗯哼？你知道人们常说——你无法选择你会同谁坠入爱河。”

 

艺术家继续开始纹身。“行吧。”*

 

 

注：

Ooookay：老姐一定看出了什么

 

 

**Bonds** **联结**

“让我们来看看，亲爱的。”

 

在一切结束四小时之后，杜姆拉下裤腰。金色的眼睛鲜活通红，却已经看起来在黑暗中熠熠生辉。斯蒂芬微笑着。“看起来不错。你准备好了吗？”

 

“好了。”

 

维克托走进灯光下。斯特兰奇脱掉了袍子。拉托维尼亚的皇室纹章印在他右肩。已经有一周之久几乎痊愈了。杜姆一只手抚上斯蒂芬的纹身，而斯特兰奇也触碰着杜姆的。法师集中精神，低吟着几个词，一阵热度从他们的手传向彼此。

 

国王松了口气。“就这样？”

 

“对。就这样。现在它们已经链接了。无论你在哪，如果我需要你…”斯特兰奇摸了摸他的印记。

 

杜姆感觉后腰一阵回应的触感。

 

“你就会感觉到。反之亦然。”斯蒂芬微笑着，拥抱着他的伴侣。“纪念日快乐，亲爱的。”

 

“你也，”维克托回答道，双手环着他的腰，嘴唇贴着斯特兰奇的耳朵勾起一个弧度。

 

 


	2. Doom x Strange Kink Prompts: C

Doom x Strange Kink Prompts: C

关键词：C

 

原文地址：<https://rawbiredbest.tumblr.com/post/35249999342/doom-x-strange-kink-prompts-c>

作者：C is for cock, that’s good enough for me

        ~~C =~~ ~~唧唧，我可以~~

**Canon:** **官设**

强大的法师如同星系在宇宙中一般显眼。他们生来就会彼此吸引。

 

杜姆和斯特兰奇，无论好坏，拥有彼此。当其中一人需要帮助，无论此事有多勉强时。当其中一人需要被阻止时。他们共享同等的尊敬于力量。

 

这便是所有。

 

**Charisma** **：魅力**

 

他身上就是有些什么。一部分让他能成为一位如此优秀的领导者—除却不时的对民众的监视以及当他们绝对的服从时隐藏的或不屑隐藏的威胁——他对群众的口吻绝对是其中之一。他有着绝对的个人魅力，即便有时那源来或许邪恶。

 

斯蒂芬偷瞄着正和德国大使会面的杜姆。她完全被他的话语套牢——他德语说得很流利——他的手势，他的双眼，仅仅一瞥的情绪。桌上摆着好酒好菜，杜姆手中酒杯上的宝石闪闪发光。一切都是精心谋划的演出，当然，可他是个天生的演员。

 

斯特兰奇并没注意到他也同样被注意到了。直到维克托刻意地和他对视几秒。法师脸上泛起红晕，仅仅由于注意到了那双热烈的锈褐色双眼中的笑意。随后对方便继续探讨公事。

 

**Climax** **：高潮**

 

斯特兰奇大口喘息着，呼吸着性爱的气息与热度。维克托温暖沉重地贴在他背后，在他耳边呼着鼻息。带着疤痕的双手紧抓着法师同样的双手贴在床头。斯蒂芬轻轻地哼了一声，在他丈夫身下挪动着。

 

“完事了吗，亲爱的？”

 

“是的，”杜姆回应道。

 

“在我里面?”

 

“是的。”

 

斯特兰奇微笑着，享受到快感的余韵。“很好。”

 

 

译：你感觉不到的吗！！ ~~（大概是液体太多）~~ ~~~~

 

**Clothes Fetishization: 衣物嗜好**

“穿着。”

 

斯蒂芬笑起来，手指刚刚伸进他黑色紧身裤的腰带。除此之外他全身赤裸，正贴着深绿色的床单。“今晚有心情来点不同的吗，亲爱的？”

 

“某种意义上。”维克托，自己也全裸着，加入了在床上的斯特兰奇。

 

斯蒂芬将他拥进怀中，亲吻着他，指尖滑下国王健壮的，带着伤痕的侧腹。当颜色深些的皮肤因为瘙痒而稍稍瑟缩的时候笑起来。“那来吧，”他发出期待地喉音，“占有我。我是你的。”

 

杜姆的嘴唇勾起一个弧度，而斯特兰奇紧接着只知道他被翻了个个，屁股被高高抬起。“维克托——”布料撕裂，臀部感到一阵寒意。“ _维克托！_ ” 他回头看着对方。“霍格斯远古之躯，这真的有必——”

 

粗糙的双手紧捏着他的臀尖，唇瓣触碰到他的入口。斯蒂芬喘息着，一阵战栗传遍全身。这太 _新鲜_ 了。 _绝对的_ 与以往不同。

 

在杜姆用舌头让他丧失理智的时候他已经完全原谅了损失的那条裤子。

 

**Coming on/in one’s partner: 射在对方的里面/身上**

 

杜姆在环绕着他阴茎的火热潮湿离开时小声叹息着。他睁开眼睛看向跪在身前的斯特兰奇，对方灰色的眼睛挂满了欲望和爱慕。

 

“求你，”他低声说着，嗓音沙哑，“就这样，在我脸上，求你——”

 

维克托喜欢这个主意。他撸动着自己，双腿微微分开，看着斯蒂芬虔诚地抬头看着他，双手在他膝上，如同侍祭仰望自己的神祗。斯蒂芬合上双眼张开嘴，露出一点点引诱般的粉色舌头，而杜姆无法抗拒，低声咒骂着射了出来。

 

他慢慢重新掌握呼吸，向下看去。一条条粘腻的白色液体覆在斯特兰奇脸上。有一些淌到他舌头上。法师吞了下去，随后小心地勾起落在眼皮上的精液，将手指舔舐干净。

 

“我不太确定我在期待什么，”他说到，“可我很喜欢。”

 

杜姆亲昵地抚摸着他白色的鬓角，任由心脏为此而抽痛。

 

**Competence：胜任**

 

两位博士突然冲出来，身后的发着光的出口依旧大敞着。杜姆先站起身来，铠甲因为能量而颤抖。身后的门中挤满了怪物大军，争先恐后愤怒地挥舞着爪牙。国王伸出一只手，一个圆形的符号出现在了他的手甲周围。他大声用一种古老的魔法语调命令着，传送门缩小直到消失。

 

维克托皱了皱眉，但他们已经安全了。他转向他的丈夫，帮助他重新起身。“你受伤了吗，斯特兰奇？”

 

那双灰色的眼中充满了迷乱茫然，但绝不是因为痛苦。“没有，但是如果我们在接下来的三十秒之内还没有做爱，我就快了。”

 

杜姆稍稍吃惊了一下。“ _斯蒂芬_ 。”

 

斯特兰奇双手捧着他覆着手甲的手。“求你？”

 

国王轻轻地叹了口气。他们已经安全了。“卧室。”

 

斯蒂芬让他们消失在了一道闪光中。

 

 

**Cross-dressing：反串/异性装扮**

维克托从键盘上抬起目光然后几乎痛苦地按下一个音符。随后他会过神来继续弹奏着。“你穿的什么，斯蒂芬？”

 

斯蒂芬微笑着，双腿交叠。一条深蓝色的礼服裙正紧紧地挂在他身上。九厘米的高跟鞋点缀着双足。“合适的服装。我听到你在弹琴，意识到缺了一个美人坐在你乐器上。”

 

杜姆试图无视其中的讽刺。“你不穿这种俗丽的服饰也很美。”

 

斯蒂芬双手滑下身侧，滑过他并不存在的曲线。（太真实了）斯特兰奇滑下琴盖。一鞋跟让他踉跄了一下，可国王扶住了他，钢铁的臂弯坚实却十分温柔。斯蒂芬在金属的手指攀上他赤裸的胳膊然后滑下躯干的时候微笑起来。

 

“我不清楚为什么你觉得你需要为我做这些，”维克托说道。

 

斯特兰奇在对方的双手滑上那条裙子的背后搂紧时倒吸了口气。下面什么也没穿。法师将头靠在杜姆的肩膀上，在维克托紧紧捏住他屁股的时候抓紧了他的斗篷。

“可我欣赏你的努力。”

 

**Cuddling：拥抱**

斯蒂芬感觉到脖颈后面一阵火热的视线。他回头看向自己的丈夫，正坐在他自己的椅子里拿着本自己的书，然后问道，“怎么了?”

 

“你的睡衣，”杜姆低声说道。

 

斯特兰奇看向他的睡衣，一致的柠檬黄的上衣和裤子。都是丝绸质地，绣着蜷曲的纹样。金黄色的拖鞋挂在脚上。“怎么了?”

 

“太丑了。”

 

“很舒服。”

 

杜姆翻了个白眼然后回到书本中。“记得提醒我之后烧掉它们。”

 

斯蒂芬转过椅子面向他。“你敢。”

 

维克托没有回应，可褐色双眼中的强硬的光表明他是认真的。

 

斯特兰奇叹了口气，双手不舍地滑下身体感受着丝绸在皮肤上的触感，随后脱下一副，整齐地叠好。现在他全身赤裸着，哼了一声之后打开了书。“这样。好多了吧，陛下？”

 

几秒钟之后，一个温暖的身体贴在他身边滑进椅子里。杜姆将他收近了些，深绿色的袍子裹上赤裸的皮肤，凹凸的唇瓣勾起一个微笑。“好多了。”他吻了吻法师的前额，随后贴着他继续看起书来。

 

斯蒂芬靠向他丈夫，感受着对方的热度，呼吸着他的气息，发现自己没法不赞同。

 

 


End file.
